Jeff Fatt
Jeff Fatt is the former purple Wiggle. He is the oldest Wiggle. One of the gags in The Wiggles, is when Jeff falls asleep and The Wiggles yell "Wake Up Jeff!". He plays many musical instruments including the keyboard, accordion, guitar and bass guitar. Fatt left the group in 2013. That same year he started doing cameos and playing instruments with Murray and Greg for the current Wiggles. He was replaced with Lachlan Gillespie. Other Infomation Fatt is a Australian musician and actor. He is best known as a member of the of the Wiggles, Jeff Fatt became one of the "most popular" Asian performers in the world because The son of Chinese parents who owned a large retail store in Casino. Fatt had aspirations to become an architect, and earned a Bachelor of Arts in industrial design. He opened a public address equipment business with his brother in Sydney when he began playing keyboard for the rockabilly band The Roadmasters, and was recruited by Anthony and Paul Field to join The Cockroaches. After The Cockroaches ''disbanded in the early '90s, Anthony asked Fatt, who was renovating his house at the time, to help them record The Wiggles' first album in 1991. Fatt reported, "I got this call from Anthony: 'Hello, Anthony. Go away, go away. I'm not interested,' you know. He's always got these ideas for things. He said, 'I've got this idea, come down to the studio.'" Fatt's response to Field's request was, "How long will it take?". As a Wiggle, Fatt wears a purple skivvy. He was sleeping at odd times, which led to a Wiggles' catch-phrase and the title of one of their songs, "Wake Up, Jeff!" Fatt is the oldest Wiggle and is well-known for his "laid-back personality". As Sam, when referring to the development of The Wiggles' acts, "Jeff really does fall asleep", and Fatt reported, "The irony is I'm a very light sleeper in the nighttime. I will invariably have a snooze before the show". Fatt was the only member of The Wiggles without a background in early childhood education; he stated that was the reason falling asleep was chosen as his act, "because it was a way of getting me involved in the shows without actually having to do anything". Fatt reports that it took about a year to teach himself childhood development in the early wiggly days. Or as he quoted, "learn the language of preschool", including addressing children using the inclusive "everybody", instead of "boys and girls", and that The Wiggles' first performances were traumatic for him because he was not used to being around children. Since 1990, Jeff has taken a photo a day documenting the most eventful thing that has happened to him. He is "a keen surfer". Fatt was made a Member of the Order of Australia (AM) on 26 January 2010 for service to the arts, particularly children's entertainment, and to the community as a benefactor and supporter of a range of charities. In 2011 Jeff Had a Heart Surgery And Couldn't Not Do The Big Birthday Tour In The USA. In 2013 Jeff Make Cameos In Taking Off And The Wiggles TV Series Ready Steady Wiggle. Song Credits [[Taking Off! (video)|Taking Off!'']] * Do The Propeller! - Composition & Lyrics (w/Anthony Field, John Field) * Emma (With The Bow in Her Hair) - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Anthony Field, John Field) * I've Got My Glasses On! - Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Anthony Field, John Field) * Who Got Da Bones? - Music & Lyrics (w/Anthony Field) * Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere) - Composition, Arrangement & Lyrics (w/Anthony Field, John Field, Paul Field) * Alouette/Mimi's Dance - Arrangement (w/Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Alex Keller) Gallery BabyJeffFatt.jpg|Jeff when he was a baby BabyJeffTakingaBath.jpg|Baby Jeff taking a bath JeffasaKid.jpg|Jeff as a kid JeffinhisKidCloseup.jpg|Jeff in his kid close-up JeffasaSchoolboy.jpg|Jeff as a schoolboy TheFattFamily.jpg|The Fatt Family File:Jeff,HiltonandMeilingFatt.jpg|Jeff, Hilton and Meiling YoungJeffFatt.jpg|Young Jeff fixing bicycle TheRoadmasters.jpg|Jeff in "The Roadmasters" Jeffandthefields.jpg|Jeff and The Fields JeffTakingPicture.jpg|Jeff taking picture JeffFattatSydneyAirport.jpg|Jeff at Sydney Airport Paul,Phil,JeffandTony.jpg|Paul, Jeff, Phil and Tony JeffFattinMyWholeWorldIsFallingDown.jpg|Jeff in "My Whole World Is Falling Down" Jeff'sShadow.jpg|Jeff's shadow Jeff,PaulandPhil.jpg|Jeff, Paul and Phil PhilandJeff.jpg|Phil and Jeff JeffFattatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff Fatt at Manly Beach JeffandJohn.jpg|Jeff and John JeffFatt,PaulandJohnField.jpg|Jeff, Paul and John Jeffin1985.jpg|Jeff in 1985 Jeffin1986.jpg|Jeff in 1986 JeffinMidair.jpg|Jeff in mid-air JeffinLivePriorityOneConcert.jpg|Jeff in Live Priority One Concert JeffFattinTheCockroaches.jpg|Jeff Fatt in the "Wait up" music video PaulandJeff.jpg|Paul and Jeff Phil,JeffandTony.jpg|Phil, Jeff and Tony JeffonTelephone.jpg|Jeff on telephone JeffFatt'sCloseup.jpg|Jeff in his close-up Jeff,JohnandTony.jpg|Jeff, John and Tony JeffFattandTonyHenry.jpg|Jeff and Tony Henry JeffFattonCountdown.jpg|Jeff on "Countdown" JeffFatt'sTeddyShirt.jpg|Jeff in his "Teddy" shirt JeffFattin1987.jpg|Jeff in 1987 JeffFattinTheCockroaches(Album).jpeg|Jeff in "The Cockroaches" album cover JeffFattintheMirror.jpg|Jeff in the mirror JeffFattandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff and the audience JeffFattinShe'sTheOne.jpg|Jeff in "She's The One" JeffFattandAnthonyField.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Field JeffFattintheMirror2.jpg|Jeff saying "She's the One" JeffinSomeKindOfGirl.jpg|Jeff in "The Cockroaches: Some Kind of Girl" Jeff,JohnandPhil.jpg|Jeff, John and Phil JeffFattinDoubleShot(OfMyBaby'sLove).jpg|Jeff in "The Cockroaches: Double Shot" JeffFallingOver.jpg|Jeff falling over JeffandLobster.jpg|Jeff holding a lobster in his mouth JeffFattinHeyWhatNow.jpg|Jeff in "The Cockroaches: Hey What Now!" JeffFattandPeterMackie.jpg|Jeff Fatt and Peter Mackie JeffFattin1988.jpg|Jeff in 1988 JeffFattin1988Concert.jpg|Jeff in 1988 concert JeffFattinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|Jeff in Brisbane Expo concert JeffFattinYouAndMe.jpg|Jeff in "The Cockroaches: You and Me" Jeffin1988Picture.jpg|Jeff in 1988 picture JeffonMTV.jpg|Jeff on MTV JeffinPermanentlySingle.jpg|Jeff in the " Permanently single" music video JeffFattatLunaPark.jpg|Jeff at Luna Park JeffFattatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff at Sydney Harbor Jeff,TonyandPeter.jpg|Jeff, Tony and Peter Jeff,John,Luke,Pauline,JohnPatrickandMarie.jpg|Jeff, John, Luke, Pauline, John Patrick and Marie JeffFattinIt'sAnotherSaturdayNight.jpg|Jeff in the "It's Another Saturday Night" music video JeffFattinHope.jpg|Jeff in the "Hope" music video Jeffin1990.png|Jeff in 1990 JeffFatt.jpg|Jeff recording The Wiggles' first album. GregPageandJeffFatt.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffFattatCrowleHome.jpg|Jeff at Crowle Home File:JeffFattin1993.jpg|Jeff in 1993 Jeff,AshelighPaulandherDad.jpg|Jeff, Ashleigh Paul and her dad UncleNoah'sArk4.jpg|Jeff as Uncle Noah in Wiggle Time. WakeUpJeff!Graffitti.jpg|Jeff showing "Wake Up Jeff!" in graffiti Wiggleswithfansintheearlydays.jpg|The Wiggles with fans in the early days JeffFattinAustralia.jpg|Jeff at Uluru (Ayers Rock) JeffonHealthy,WealthyandWise.png|Jeff on Healthy, Wealthy and Wise WakeUpJeff!titlecard.jpg|Jeff on the "Wake Up Jeff" video title. JeffFattinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Jeff Fatt in "Take on the World". JeffinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI animated version of Jeff in "Space Dancing". JeffFatt,PaulPaddick,SteveIrwinandAnthonyField.jpg|Jeff, Paul Paddick, Steve and Anthony JeffFattandPaulPaddick.jpg|Jeff and Paul Paddick JeffFattPlayingCricket.jpg|Jeff playing cricket JeffFattinDecember2003.jpg|Jeff in December 2003 JeffFattinAdelaide.jpg|Jeff in Adelaide JeffasaWigglyDancer.jpg|Jeff as a Wiggly Dancer. Anthony,JeffandPeterMackie.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Peter Mackie selling merchandise on July 2, 1993. JeffFattandMurrayCook.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Mickey Mouse Shirt File:JeffandRolfHarris.jpg|Jeff and Rolf Harris. JeffFattonAirplane.jpg|Jeff on airplane JeffFattin2002.jpg|Jeff in 2002 JeffFattinFlorida.jpg|Jeff in Florida JeffFatton60Minutes.jpg|Jeff on "60 Minutes" JeffFattinNewYorkCity.jpg|Jeff in New York City JeffFattinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff in "The Making of Space Dancing" JeffFattinSpaceDancingRecording.jpg|Jeff in "Space Dancing" recording JeffFattatElectricAvenueStudios.jpg|Jeff at Electric Avenue Studios JeffFattin2003.jpg|Jeff in 2003 JeffFattandBrettClarke.jpg|Jeff and Brett Clarke JeffFattinCalifornia.jpg|Jeff in California JeffFattPlayingBattlefield.jpg|Jeff playing battlefield JeffFattinSantaBarbaraHotel.jpg|Jeff in Santa Barbara hotel JeffFattandDannyShao.jpg|Jeff and Danny JeffFattonRoveLive.jpg|Jeff on "Rove Live" StanleySambal.jpg|Jeff as Stanley Sambal JeffFattinJapan.jpg|Jeff in Japan JeffFattinAkura.jpg|Jeff in Akura JeffFattinChina.jpg|Jeff in China JeffFattandAlexKeller.jpg|Jeff and Alex Keller File:JeffFattonTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|Jeff on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" JeffFattandOscarNg.jpg|Jeff and his baby nephew, Oscar Ng JeffFattatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|Jeff at Outstanding Achievement Awards File:JeffFattonWhereAreTheyNow.jpg|Jeff on "Where Are They Now" File:JeffFattatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Jeff at Australian Catholic University File:JeffFattinPhiladelphia.jpg|Jeff in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania JeffFattSurfing.jpg|Jeff Fatt surfing JeffFattatWhitewaterWorld.jpg|Jeff at Whitewater World File:JeffFattinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Jeff in Hot Potato recording studios TheWigglesinGettingStrongPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff being waked up by sitting on the chair (with Sam in the photo). JeffFattin2007.jpg|Jeff in 2007 JeffinTheWiggles'2007TourDiary.jpg|Jeff in The Wiggles' 2007 tour video diary JeffFattattheScreenMusicAwards.jpg|Jeff at the Screen Music Awards JeffFattin2008.jpg|Jeff in 2008 File:JeffFattinOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Jeff in "On the Road with the Wiggles" File:JeffFattinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff in Hot Potato Studios JeffFattPlayingPiano.jpg|Jeff playing piano File:JeffFattonChineseNewYear.jpg|Jeff on Chinese New Year File:JeffFattin2010.jpg|Jeff in 2010 JeffFattandGreedySmith.jpg|Jeff and Greedy Smith JeffFattinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Jeff in "Everybody Clap, Everybody Sing!" documentary. JeffFattinAbuDhabi.jpg|Jeff in Abu Dhabi Jeff'sHeartSurgery.jpg|Jeff's heart surgery JeffFattin2011.jpg|Jeff in 2011 JeffFattandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff and Emma Watkins JeffFatt,SimonPryceandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff, Simon and Emma JeffFattinExtraordinaryMondayMorning.jpg|Jeff in "The Field Brothers: Extraordinary Monday Morning" Wags'VoiceinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff's name for Wags the Dog's voice in "It's Always Christmas With You!" end credits Henry'sVoiceinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff's name for Henry the Octopus' voice in "It's Always Christmas With You!" end credits JeffFattatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Jeff at "ARIA Hall of Fame" JeffFattinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Jeff in "ARIA Awards" backstage JeffFattin20YearsShirt.jpg|Jeff in 20 years shirt JeffFattin2012.jpg|Jeff in 2012 File:JeffFattandRodQuinn.jpg|Jeff and Rod Quinn File:JeffFattinTheWigglesRetirementMessage.jpg|Jeff in The Wiggles Retirement Message JeffFattPlayingUkulele.jpg|Jeff playing ukulele JeffFattPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Hofner bass guitar JeffFattandLachyGillespie.jpg|Jeff and Lachy Gillespie JeffFattandSimonPryce.jpg|Jeff and Simon JeffFattandFitz.jpg|Jeff and Fitz File:JeffinPaulPaddickisCaptainFeatherswordShirt.jpg|Jeff in "Paul Paddick is Captain Feathersword" shirt JeffinSoundCheck!.jpg|Jeff in "Sound Check!" JeffandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Jeff and Troy Cassar-Daley JeffandTroy.jpg|Jeff playing Fender Telecaster Guitar JeffasTheBowKing.jpg|Jeff as the Bow King JeffasHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Jeff as Henry the Octopus TheWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The New Wiggles and Jeff TheWiggles,JeffFattandWagstheDog.jpg|Jeff as the butler JeffinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff cameoing in "Taking Off!" (He's not a Wiggle anymore!) JeffastheWeddingVicar.jpg|Jeff as the wedding vicar JefftheCook.jpg|Jeff as the Cook JeffFattin2013.jpg|Jeff in 2013 JeffSleepingin2013.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2013 JeffWakingUpin2013.jpg|Jeff waking up in 2013 JeffandLachySleeping.jpg|Jeff and Lachy sleeping JeffinAustraliaDay-2013.jpg|Jeff in Australia Day 2013 JeffFattatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Jeff at Hyde Park, Sydney FurryTalesSongCredits2.jpg|Jeff's name in "Furry Tales" song credits FurryTalesSongCredits6.jpg|Jeff's name in more of "Furry Tales" song credits JeffinPumpkinFace.jpg|Jeff in "Pumpkin Face" JeffFattasHarryHula.jpg|Jeff as Dr. Harry Hula in Ready Steady Wiggle! Jeffs60birthdaycake.jpg|Jeff's 60th Birthday Party JeffGallery.png|Jeff's Gallery File:TheWiggles,JeffFattandKeithPotger.jpg|The Wiggles, Jeff and Keith Potger JeffFattandhisSeniorsCard.jpg|Jeff and his Seniors card JeffFattattheAppleStore.jpg|Jeff at the Apple Store JeffandHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWigglesCD.jpg|Jeff holding a "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" CD Paul,John,JeffandMariaSilvestrini.jpg|The Field Brothers, Jeff and Maria JeffFattin2014.jpg|Jeff in 2014 JeffinWigglehouse.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle House" JeffFattin2014-2.jpg|Jeff in The Cockroaches' reunion JeffinTheCockroaches'ReunionConcert.png|Jeff in The Cockroaches' reunion concert AnthonyPaulandJeffonMorningShow.jpg|Jeff on the Morning Show with Paul and Anthony JeffastheSoundEngineer.jpg|Jeff as the sound guy for The wiggles big show in 2014 since Alex Keller was on stage playing instruments. JeffasaBusinessman.jpg|Jeff as a businessman WP_20151203_002.jpg|Jeff in Western Dance Mat MurrayCookandJeffFattonSayWelcome,WalkTogether.png|Jeff on "Say Welcome, Walk Together" JeffFattinSoldierOnJam.png|Jeff in the Soldier On Jam TheSacredHearts-2016.jpg|Jeff in "The Sacred Hearts" poster JeffFattinTheWiggles'ConcertRehearsal.jpg|Jeff rehearsing for the Wiggles' reunion concert DanceDance!2.png|Jeff in the Wiggle Town TV Series PaulandJeffin2016.jpg|Jeff in "Dance Dance!": Behind the Scenes 14390853_10155208794552538_6707929217272648021_n.jpg|Jeff in the library Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggle Members Category:The Cockroaches members Category:The Cockroaches Category:People Category:Pianists Category:Chase people Category:Families Category:Former Wiggles Category:Crew Category:Born in 1950's Category:Cancer Category:The Cook Category:Galleries Category:1981 Category:1980 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Non-Catholic Category:People Galleries Category:Family Galleries Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Songwriters